La guerre des mondes
by henri4
Summary: une fin de vacances mouvementées


Oh Muses donnez-moi l'inspiration pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Que mon désire de perfection se réalise, et qu'enfin naisse l'ouvrage tant désiré.  
  
Je parle des Muses, les divinités créatrices. Normal pour un étudiant en Grec. Non?  
  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier mes quelques mots. Bien sûr, ce n'est que le début, mais il faut bien commencer.  
  
J'espère recevoir de nombreuses remarques, afin de me faire une idée exacte de ce que vous pensez de mon ouvrage.  
  
La guerre des mondes  
  
Chapitre 1 Un départ précipité  
  
On était à la fin des vacances d'été. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant de retourner à Poudlard. Harry en était heureux. Même si la famille Dursley avait légèrement changé d'opinion sur lui, suite aux menaces d'Alastar Maugrey, ils ne demeuraient cependant pas moins antipathiques et agressifs. Mais la peur de représailles laissa à Harry la possibilité d'aller où il voulait et surtout quand il le voulait. Il n'était pas rare de le voir tard le soir devant la télévision à regarder des filmes moldus, ou de le voir dans les cafés du quartier. Ce jour-là, comme d'habitude, la famille Dursley déjeunait tranquillement, ignorant le quatrième habitant du 4 Privet Drive, ce qui était devenu au fil des jours une habitude bien agréable pour tous. Tout allait pour le mieux quand on sonna à la porte. Tante Pétunia alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait un homme de bonne taille, bien habillé et sérieux. -Bonjour madame Dursley, dit l'inconnu. -Bonjour, dit-elle, que voulez-vous? -Je viens chercher Harry Potter, madame. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me conduire à lui? Depuis la cuisine, on entendit oncle Vernon crier: « Que'est-ce que c'est? » -Ce monsieur veut voir Harry, répondit madame Dursley en amenant l'inconnu dans la cuisine. -Quoi!? alors monsieur se permet d'avoir des visites ici!? Dit l'oncle Vernon en se tournant vers Harry. -Taisez-vous, Dursley! Tonna l'inconnu, perdant toute amabilité. Fermez votre clapet. J'ai ordre d'emmener Harry. Voici une lettre du professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry, va préparer ta valise. Ne prends que le nécessaire. Inutile de se surcharger. -Bien monsieur. L'oncle Vernon était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il beugla: « Mais qui est-ce qui commande ici ?!! Un professeur de je ne sais quoi venant d'une école de fous ou moi ?!! » L'inconnu réagit promptement. Il empoigna l'oncle Vernon par sa chemise. Il le souleva et le propulsa dans le corridor. Vernon alla s'écraser dans un coin. -Vous êtes un sombre crétin et un gros connard, Dursley. Encore un mot de votre part, et je vous pulvérise la tronche. C'est clair? Je ne suis pas un sorcier. J'ai un travail à faire. Laissez-moi l'achever et tout ira bien pour nous tous! Harry se pressa de faire sa valise. Il ne prit que le stricte minimum. Sa valise paraissait bien vide sans tout ses livres de cours. Il rejoignit alors l'inconnu qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une voiture garée quelques mètres plus bas dans la rue. L'inconnu fit rugire le moteur, et ils laissèrent les habitants du 4 Privet Drive dans l'effroi le plus total. -Alors Harry, dit l'inconnu. Heureux de partir de cette maison? -Oui. Mais au fait. Qui êtes-vous? -Ca n'a pas d'importance. Appelle-moi Jo. -Vous êtes moldu? -Bien sûre, sinon j'aurai pris un autre moyen de transport que cette voiture. Jo amena Harry au travers de nombreuses rues de Londres, comme si il voulait éviter une filature. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une grande bâtisse, une maison de maître. Jo arrêta la voiture dans le parking souterrain. Il conduisit alors Harry au travers un dédalle de couloir, pour enfin arriver au salon. La pièce était majestueuse. Le plafond était orné de nombreuses fresques. Les hautes fenêtres étaient cachées par de lourdes tentures en velours rouge. Les fauteuils assortis paraissaient être forts agréables. Dans la cheminée, crépitait un feu. Et tout proche, se tenait une personne, debout, contemplant les flammes bleues. -Vous en avez mis du temps, Jo, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en se retournant. -Désolé professeur, répondit celui-ci. Il y avait de la circulation et j'ai du forcer la main aux Dursley. -Je m'en doutais que ce Vernon n'allait pas être commode. Bien. Bien. L'important c'est que Harry soit là. J'espère que tu ne regrette pas de quitter ton oncle et ta tante? -Non, professeur. Mais où allez-vous m'emmener ? -A Poudlard, bien évidemment. Bien Jo, je ne vais pas vous retenir. Nous allons nous revoir comme prévu. Au revoir. -Au revoir, professeur Mc Gonagall, répondit Jo. A bientôt. Salut Harry. Jo sortit. Le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit alors sa baguette magique et l'agita contre l'une des parois du salon. Aussitôt une porte apparut. -Venez Potter. Suivez-moi. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte découverte et s'engouffra dans le passage ainsi ouvert. Harry se précipita derrière elle. Le passage secret paraissait interminable. Tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, il fallait monter des escaliers puis en redescendre sans cesse. Enfin, Harry et le professeur Mc Gonagall arrivèrent au bout. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle voûtée qui semblait ne plus finir. Au milieu, se trouvait une voie de chemin de fer, avec un train qui semblait attendre de partir. -Potter, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, montez donc dans le wagon. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il prit sa valise et grimpa. Le wagon ne possédait qu'un seul compartiment, faisant la longueur du wagon. C'était un wagon fort étrange. Il y avait une seule double banquette dans un coin. Le reste de l'espace était rempli de nombreux appareils dont s'occupaient quelques personnes. Le professeur Mc Gonagall monta elle aussi et fit asseoir Harry sur la banquette. Elle en fit de même et s'assit en face. -Professeur, demanda Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est comme wagon? -C'est un train moldu, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a là un grand nombre d'appareils de communication et de détection. Le dernier cri en matière d'informatique. Et là, à gauche, c'est une cuisine mi moldue, mi sorcier. Elle produit d'excellentes tartes. Je pense que vous allez les apprécier, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se leva et alla presser un bouton de la dite machine. Il y eut un éclair blanc, puis la machine se mit à bourdonner. Le professeur ouvrit alors un tiroir et en ressortit une tarte d'une taille à défier toute concurrence. -Voilà, une tarte au vin cuit. Ma préférée! Bon appétit! Elle posa la tarte sur la banquette et se mit à la découper avec sa baguette magique. Elle en donna une part à Harry. Il mordit dedans avec ardeur. Son estomac criait famine. Le train alors démarra sans un bruit, emmenant Harry et le professeur en direction de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. La tarte fut délicieuse. Elle fut dévorée rapidement. Rassasié, Harry demanda au professeur Mc Gonagall pourquoi ils n'avaient pas emprunté le Poudlard Express. Celle-ci lui répondit: « Nous devons être discret, Potter. Cette voie ferrée est la plus secrète qui soit. Elle n'est connue de très peu de moldus et sorciers. Elle se trouve à plusieurs centaine de mètres sous la surface. Elle va nous mener directement à Poudlard. La gare se trouve sous le bureau du professeur Dumbledor. C'est très pratique, vous verrez. En attendant, je vous propose de lire quelques revue s que j'ai fait apporter. » elle sortit alors d'un sac qui traînait sous sa banquette plusieurs revues moldues. Elle en pris une et tandis le reste à Harry. -Soyez patient Potter. Le voyage sera long. Lisez donc une revue moldue. Je sais que le football est nettement moins passionnant que le Quidditch, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire venir. Harry prit donc un magazine de football et se mit à le lire sans grand intérêt. Une chose lui trottait dans la tête, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledor le faisait-il venir à Poudlard plutôt que prévu? 


End file.
